Letters
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: One-Shot. "Valentine's Day is coming up," said Ms. Bustier. "I want you to write a letter about that special someone. It doesn't have to be perfect. Just write whatever comes to mind. You might surprise yourself. Don't worry. We'll destroy everything after." Adrien picked up his pen...
1. Adrien

**Letters**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show**

**Pairings: Adrienette/Adrinette**

* * *

He balanced his pen between his fingers, before tapping it against the desk. He sighed before lifting his other arm, perching it up on the desk, and letting his head rest against the palm of his hand. He glanced over at Nino who clearly had a lot to write. He shifted his attention to Ms. Bustier who already had her eyes on him, signaling him to write whatever he could on his blank piece of paper.

He supposed he'd humor himself. She was going to get rid of their papers anyway.

_Kagami. She's great. She's an excellent fencing partner… _

He tapped his pen against the desk once more. _She's really nice and cares a lot for me…_

He didn't think it was going to be this hard writing about his supposed girlfriend. Maybe it would be easier for him to write about his friends first. Everyone had to be struggling with their assignment. Maybe they weren't even writing about that special someone. Maybe they were writing random things so that Ms. Bustier wouldn't stare at them until they wrote something.

"Okay," Adrien thought. "I'll write about all my classmates first."

_Nino is awesome. He's my first real friend after Chloe and he makes awesome beats. _

_Chloe can be rough around the edges, but she's actually really soft-hearted. She just doesn't like to show it._

_I don't know Sabrina that well, but she's a great friend to Chloe. _

He continued to write nice things about his classmates, until deciding to go back to the original assignment.

_Kagami. Kagami. Kagami. She's a great girlfriend. I like her because… _

"Gahh!" Marinette yelped.

Adrien dropped his pen in surprise and turned around to see Alya leaning over to Marinette's side of her desk, holding onto a water bottle that was slowly dripping over Marinette's notebook.

"I knew you shouldn't have brought a drink to class," said Alya, carefully placing the bottle back on the table as Marinette scrambled through her purse, pulling out some napkins.

"Typical Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe yelled out before rolling her eyes. "I was actually getting into the assignment! Hurry up and clean your mess."

"Settle down," said Ms. Bustier. "It's a simple mishap."

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Marinette profusely apologized. "I just need to find the lid." She began to look all over and under her desk as Alya continued to wipe up her mess.

Adrien chuckled before turning back to face the front of the room. He peered to his right, noticing the lid at the steps near his desk. He leaned over, picked it up, and turned around, holding it out to the panicking girl.

"Here, Marinette," he said with a smile.

"Oh! Adrien you thanks!" She blurted out, reaching over to grab it, almost knocking over her bottle again in the progress. "I mean, Thank you, Adrien!" She giggled awkwardly as their classmates began to laugh at her clumsiness.

Alya was quick to notice, and got a good grip on it before it was able to make a bigger mess than it already did. "Okay, girl. I am keeping this on my side. You've done enough." Alya grabbed the cap from Adrien and screwed it back on the bottle before moving it to the far corner on her side.

"I'm sorry," Marinette apologized once more.

"It's okay. I know you're flustered cause of who you're writing about." Alya said quietly.

"Stop!" Marinette's face began to turn bright red. She grabbed her eraser and began to vigorously erase a portion of it.

Adrien smiled. Marinette seemed to no longer notice that he was there. She seemed to have a lot to write about. Adrien turned back in his seat and picked up his pen.

_Marinette. _

_She's clumsy. I like it when she sits alone on a bench, creating some designs. She looks so peaceful. I occasionally like to scare her when she's in the zone. Her reactions are funny. _

_She's really good at playing video games. I remember playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III with her. I did not expect her to be that good. _

_Not to mention, she's great a baking. Well… that comes with having a father who's the greatest baker in Paris. _

_She's also passionate about everything she does. She's our class representative, and she stood up to Chloe many times. _

_She's also a really good friend. She's helped Nathaniel find someone who would write for his drawings. She gave up her spot in the gaming tournament to let Max play. She helped me when I was trying to escape my crazy fans. _

_Marinette's really awesome. _

_Luka's a really lucky guy. Anyone would be lucky to have Marinette as a girlfriend. _

_I wish that she could be mi-_

"Okay, everyone! Times up!" Ms. Bustier called out, standing from her desk and walking to the front of it. "I'm sure everyone wrote something that others don't want to know about." She leaned down, grabbing a large garbage can. "Crumple them up and toss them in!"

"Good, cause this was hard!" Max called out, crumpling his paper up.

"I thought this was easy," said Kim.

"That's cause you have a girlfriend."

Ms. Bustier chuckled as a couple of the students stood from their seats, tossing their paper into the bin. "I hope you guys learned something about yourself. Writing is a good way to clear your thoughts and get out some of your emotions. Sometimes you figure things out about yourself that you don't know about."

"I don't need to write to know that I like Alya," said Nino. "I assume it was pretty easy for you to write about Kagami. She's pretty cool." He aimed and tossed his paper at the bin, landing a perfect shot. Of course, he ended up getting scolded by Ms. Bustier.

"Oh… umm… yeah," Adrien said, before looking down at the last thing he wrote. _Do I like Marinette? _

"You must have quite the crush, Marinette." Ms. Bustier chuckled, staring at the pile of tiny scraps. Adrien looked up, focusing his attention on Marinette and Ms. Bustier.

"I guess you can say that…" Marinette said shyly before turning around to go back to her desk.

Adrien met her eyes as she began to ascend the steps.

She smiled at him, and for the first time, he could feel his heart skip a beat faster. She suddenly looked different.

"Kim's trying to read your paper," she said. "You may want to crumple it now."

Adrien blinked. "Oh… Marinette you thanks!" He almost choked. "I mean, thank you, Marinette." He smiled, before crumpling the paper.

"No problem." She smiled before returning back to her seat.

_What just happened? _


	2. Marinette

Due to popular demand I've decided to uploaded a second part to this one-shot. This is from Marinette's POV. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Letters: Marinette**

She bit down on her lip before sneaking a glance at Alya who was busily writing at her own pace. She knew that Alya was writing about Nino or Lady Bug and Chat Noir. If she wanted to stay true to the assignment, she knew that deep down in her heart she had to write about him. She didn't want to write about him. He was so… him. She shifted her eyes, sneaking glances at everyone. There was absolutely no way that everyone had someone special to write about. Who would Alix write about? She knew for sure that Alix wasn't interested in anyone at the moment. She had to be writing some sort of nonsense.

Marinette looked straight ahead and met Ms. Bustier's gaze. She gripped her pen harder and quickly looked down. She knew that she was going to signal her to start writing. Anything.

Marinette pressed the tip of her pen against the blank piece of paper. The blue ink began to gather at the spot.

_Luka. _She wrote before letting another blotch of ink gather at another spot on the page. _Why couldn't I like you? You're so sweet and handsome and you'd be the perfect boyfriend. BUT WHY? WHY DON'T I LIKE YOU?!_

Marinette threw her hands up in the air, "Gahh!" She yelped, before throwing her pen and arms back down onto the desk. She gasped as her eyes met the overflowing bottle that began to tilt before her eyes. She knew she forgot to do something before starting the assignment. She reached out to get ahold of the bottle, but Alya's hands were quick to grab onto it. A few beads of water began to trickle down the bottle and onto her notebook.

Alya raised a brow and Marinette could tell that Alya was picking up on her distress. "I knew you shouldn't have brought a drink to class," said Alya as she carefully propped the bottle back into place. Marinette frantically began searching through her purse for some clean napkins.

"Typical Dupain-Cheng!" A snide remark was heard from the one and only Chloe. "I was actually getting into the assignment! Hurry up and clean your mess."

Marinette pouted, wanting to slap Chloe across the face for what felt like the 4584752 time that week.

"Settle down," said Ms. Bustier. "It's a simple mishap."

Marinette apologized. "I just need to find the lid…" She bent over and leaned down, trying to find the lid under her desk. It was this stupid assignment. She wanted to ignore her current romantic feelings. It was tiresome and just plain annoying. She felt like crushes shouldn't exist at all. All they brought to her so far was pain.

Marinette sighed, unable to find the lid. She sat back up as Alya wiped the rest of the water from their desk.

"Here, Marinette."

Marinette glanced up to see Adrien holding her bottle cap with an empathetic smile on his face.

"Oh! Adrien you thanks!" She blurted out as she reached over to grab the bottle cap. She slightly yelped as her elbow hit her water bottle. "I mean, thank you, Adrien!" She giggled awkwardly, causing everyone around her to laugh at her clumsiness.

"Okay, girl," said Alya, whose quick reflexes worked towards steadying the bottle. "I am keeping this on my side. You've done enough." She snatched the cap from Adrien and screwed it on the bottle as tightly as she could before moving it to her side of the desk.

"I'm sorry," Marinette whispered.

"It's okay. I know you're flustered cause of who you're writing about," Alya winked.

Marinette's face turned bright red. "Stop!" She grabbed her eraser and began to vigorously erase the emptiness on her page.

She sighed before crossing out Luka's name. She looked ahead at Adrien who seemed to return back to his assignment along with everyone else. She wondered who he was writing about. Probably Kagami. Those two were getting awfully close, and Kagami certainly couldn't keep her hands off of him.

_Adrien… I like Adrien, right? I wish I liked Luka though. But I don't think I like either of them. Or maybe my feelings towards Adrien are dying because of Kagami? I still mess up my words in front of him. That means I still like him, right? _

Marinette peered back up at Adrien. Whenever she snuck a glance at him in class, she could feel her heart beat incredibly fast. Ms. Bustier's lectures were no longer coherent and her daydreaming would begin. It wasn't happening as much anymore. She stared at his perfectly blonde strands of hair and something felt different.

_Maybe my body is just used to messing up in front of him regardless of my feelings. _

Without giving it much thought, she wrote down the thing that she was trying so hard to ignore.

_ I wonder what Chat Noir is doing right now. He's so dorky and goofy, but he's so lovable. His cat puns are actually pretty funny when you get used to them. And he's really sweet and caring. I don't like being called Bugaboo, but lately it's been growing on me. Where is he right now? I… miss him._

"Okay, everyone! Times up!" Ms. Bustier called out. "I'm sure everyone wrote something that others don't want them to know about." She grabbed the large trashcan by her desk and held it up. "Crumple them on and toss them in!"

Marinette was quick to obey. She could not believe what she wrote. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't like Chat Noir. He was so…. Chat Noir. But she kept thinking about him… It felt exactly like how Adrien made her feel or felt.

Marinette uncrumpled her paper before deciding to tear it into tiny shreds. She could not let anyone read about her newfound feelings. It was embarrassing and unprofessional. She could not like Chat Noir for the sake of their partnership. It was just wrong!

Marinette gathered her scraps and began to descend the stairs.

"I hope you guys learned something about yourself. Writing is a good way to clear your thoughts and get out some of your emotions. Sometimes you figure things out about yourself that you don't know about," said Ms. Bustier.

Noooo. Nooope. This is why Marinette absolutely didn't want to do this little experiment. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She had a diary and she wrote in it religiously AND she's been avoiding writing anything about Chat Noir.

"You must have quite the crush, Marinette." Ms. Bustier chuckled while staring at the scraps in Marinette's hands.

"I guess you can say that…" Marinette murmured shyly before tossing it in the bin and returning to her desk.

She glanced over at Adrien who turned his head, meeting her gaze. He smiled at her and she did the same before spotting Kim who was trying to read Adrien's letter.

"Kim's trying to read your paper," said Marinette. "You may want to crumple it now."

Adrien blinked before quickly turning to spot Kim who tried to play it off as looking out the classroom door. Kim chuckled awkwardly before following behind Max who was tossing his scraps into the bin along with everyone else.

"Marinette, you thanks!" Adrien blurted out, startling the girl. "I mean, thank you, Marinette." He smiled before quickly crumpling his paper.

"No problem," Marinette smiled before returning to her seat.

_Did Adrien just pull… a me?_


End file.
